


If I believed in wishes

by justanotherpipedream



Series: Softly, Ardently [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Tony asks Steve to fulfill a birthday wish.TSB Card: 3043TSB Square- K1: Soulmate
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Softly, Ardently [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747432
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony's Birthday Party (PotsCast)





	If I believed in wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for my Tony Stark Bingo square: K1: Soulmate, and for Tony's Pod on the Suit birthday bash! Special thanks to betheboss and Mei for reading over this for me <3 
> 
> TSB Card: 3043  
> Square: K1: Soulmate

Steve,  
You asked me what I wanted   
This year for my birthday   
To tell you one wish   
One desire   
You could grant   
To make my day special

To this I could say  
(I should say)   
nothing   
Because every day with you is special   
Every day when you tell me   
You love me   
You love me   
You love me   
Nothing else in the world compares   
How could I ask for more,   
When we already have this?

But you know I’m a selfish man,  
So instead I’ll say 

We’re not soulmates  
You and I   
Jarvis always said that soulmates are created   
Not by the universe   
But by hard work   
By patience   
Built by fitting together   
Two loves   
Two lives   
Two souls   
Not pieces of a whole,   
But two sides of an equation   
That balance each other out   
  
You know I don’t believe in a destiny   
Forged for us by fate   
But I’d like to think that if there was such a thing   
That if we could meet again in another life   
If I could wish it so

Love me nearly  
As dearly   
As hopefully   
As much as you can   
When you smile   
At the crack of dawn   
humming   
while you cook us breakfast

Love me wildly  
As defiantly   
As DUM-E, U and Butterfingers   
When they try to escape the workshop   
To play with the fire hydrant   
In the kitchen

Love me silently  
And quietly   
Like our Sunday afternoons   
When you read the newspaper   
And sigh   
When you get a crossword answer wrong

Love me far  
Far away   
In this galaxy and the next   
No matter how many universes   
How many lifetimes   
It may take

Let us meet again  
Let us banter   
Let us laugh   
Let us fight   
Let us fuck,   
(then make up)   
Let us stand   
Like we always do   
You and I   
Together

My best work has always been  
With you by my side

Let us fall in love  
Again   
And again   
And again   
And again   
Please let me love you.   
But more selfishly,   
Please, please   
I wish   
That when we meet again,   
You’ll fall in love with me.


End file.
